The Mall?
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: You take Tohru,Haru,Momiji,Yuki,Kyo,Kagura,Hiro,Kisa to the mall and what do you get? a day of relaxation and having fun, right? Wrong! one day of random events and the day know as The Mall Massacre! or so they call it! Ayame is in it also! please R&R!


Note: Credits and AN on the bottom! I don't own anything, I'm just a fan!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE MALL?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why the hell do I have to come along with that damn Yuki?!" whined Kyo

"Well no one said you had to come along stupid cat!" Yuki shot back annoyed.

"SHUT UP!!"

As always those two Kyo and Yuki were at it again. the gang [Tohru,Haru,Momiji,Yuki,Kyo,Kagura,Hiro,Kisa

all decided to go to the mall on Tohru's behalf it got harder for Kyo to say no.

They arrived and right away...Kagura spotted a fortune telling store.

"Oooooohhhhh Kyo my darling lets see if we are meant for each other!" Kagura exploded with joy and excitement

"Hell no!!!!" Kyo was trying to escape but to no luck.

"I SAID WE ARE GOING!!"

So as Kagura always does she grabbed Kyo and ran off with him and Kyo trying to run away as always.

"Miss Honda-san what would you like to do first?" Yuki asked glad that Kyo was gone for once.

Tohru didn't know what to say, it was the mall after all.

"Um..hm.. maybe we can go look around?" Tohru was filled joy just being at the mall.

"That sounds like a good idea, why don't you call it a date?" Haru interrupted the conversation.

"Why did you have to go and suggest that?" Yuki asked with annoyance.

"Well it was just a suggestion" Haru said carelessly not caring at all.

Meanwhile Haru and Yuki were having a little 'conversation'

Tohru and Kisa were talking but...

"Kisa what would you like to do?" Tohru asked the shy Kisa

"She isn't going to do anything with you" Hiro interrupted emotionless as always.

"Oh ok thats fine" Tohru gave a small smile in understanding.

"Sorry" Kisa said half sadly

So Hiro took Kisa by the hand and they went off to explore the stores.

"Ahahaha a young woman shouldn't go places unescorted without a gentleman" That familiar voice said from afar.

Then Yuki and Haru stopped 'talking'

"Oh no its..". Yuki stopped

"Great... its... Ayame" said Haru.

(A loud screech on the chalkboard could be heard in the background)

(Dun. Dun. Dunnnnnnnn.Ahhhhhhh)

Then Ayame grabbed Tohru by the shoulder

"Fancy meeting you here little brother" said Ayame calmly and happy.

"What are you doing here Ayame?!" Yuki was beyond annoyed now.

"Why I have a small costume store here! I just bought it so please come by when you can! hohohohoh" Ayame replied excited grabbing Tohru by the hand, "Come Tohru dear! lets try some dresses on you!"

"I...um...ah...ok..." Tohru was nervous and didn't know what to say anymore.

Haru was just sitting in a bench listening to the conversation while doing some thing with his cell phone, "Ayame did Shigure call you here?"

"Why of course silly! Shigure thought of this all! he said that it might bring in more costumers if I had two shops! and what a lovely idea it was!" Laughing Ayame was proud and confident.

"Well I see thats how it is, thanks for coming Hatori please take Ayame." Haru waved at Hatori who just came into the mall and grabbed Ayame annoyed. "We're going now Ayame"

"Ok! good-bye everyone! Hey Hatori can I drive?!"

"No!"

Soon Hatori took Ayame away from Tohru and left with him. everyone was thankful he was gone so now it was just a day of relaxation. until the light went out all of a sudden.

"Um whats going on?" The three said in unsion.

Just then Kagura and Kyo came running to Haru Yuki and Tohru.

Kyo was complaining "It's so FREAKIN DARK!! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!!"

"Kyo my darling hold me I'm scared!" said Kagura in lovey dovey mood.

"In your dreams!!" said kyo angrily!

"Would you shut up it's bad enough it's dark" said Yuki mad .

"Shut up you stupid rat!!! If I could see you I would kick your ass right here, right now!!!" kyo says madly.

"Ummmm... I think we should just stay here until the lights come back on" said Tohru.

"Yeah I agree with her guys, if you start fighting you'll get lost" said haru calmly.

"Whatever"said both in unison.

"Now that those two calmed down we have to find Kisa and Hiro and see if there alright but how?"said the smart and calm Haru!

"Me know,me know!"said kagura happily.

"Ok go for it Kagura"said Haru.

"Let's use our celly phones to find them!"kagura said.

"That's the most stupidest idea I've heard!!" said kyo.

"No it isn't Kyo darling!" said Kagura."I have a cell phone right here and Yuki has one too right! The cell phone provides light for us to see!!"

As she opens her cellphone.

"Well at least we can see, good idea Kagura"said Haru.

He still calm. Amazing!!!!

"Yes good idea Kagura and that stupid cat said it was a bad idea"said yuki while he opens his cellphone.

"Yeah ok whatever, I could of thought of that" said Kyo madly.

"No you couldn't you stupid cat." said Yuki.

"Yes I could have!" Kyo said angrily!

"Here we go again" said Haru calmly once again rolling his eyes.

"Hey lets just start walking and look for Kisa and Hiro" said Kagura.

"Fine." said Kyo and Yuki.

They started walking in the darkness of the mall. so not knowing where they are going. I wonder if they will die? mall massacrer!!!! HAHA!

----------------------------------

"Hiro? Where are you Hiro?" said Kisa sweetly.

"Im right here.Just don't let go of my arm"said Hiro bravely.

"Hiro where did you get that flashlight?"said Kisa.

"I got it from the store."said Hiro.

Did Hiro steal that? well he does have a criminal record of stealing things!

"Hiro I wonder if sissy and the others are ok?" said Kisa sadly.

"Of course they're ok" said Hiro.

----------------------

"Damn rat give me that cell phone!!"said Kyo madly.(Like always)

"No I don't want you breaking it you stupid cat" said Yuki.

"I won't break it" said Kyo.

"Yeah right" said Yuki.

Hmmmmmmmm...

"Oh my gosh!!! some one touched my butt!! was it you kyo darling!?!?!"said Kagura, while holding Kyo's arm.

"EWWWWW hell no!!"said kyo madly,"You're just imaging things".

Yuki said nothing.

-----------

Then Kisa and Hiro appeared right in front of the gang.

"Sissy!!!"said Kisa happily.

"Kisa I'm so happy your alright. You too Hiro!"said Tohru.

"Yeah,Yeah,whatever."said Hiro.

Haru pats Kisa on the head.

"Did Hiro do anything to you Kisa?" said Haru calmly again.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean Haru?!"said Hiro mad and ticked off that he couldn't spend more time with kisa."You act like I'm some molester/rapist or something! HA-RU!

"You could be" said Haru calmly.

Damn why is Haru so calm?! well the writers did do this story. hmmhmm.(-.-)

"why you..." said Hiro annoyed.

then the announcer said"Laddies and Gentleman,Boys and Girls Give it to...

NIGHTMARE!!!!"

The crowd goes wild!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! then thy start playing The world. ()

"What the Hell?!"said Yuki and Kyo.

"I guess there's something special going on"said Haru.

"Well I know that much Haru"said Kyo.

"Yeah this is a good song!" said Tohru and kisa.

"This is My favorite band!!" said kagura.

The song stopped.Then a familiar voice went on to the stage!! Dun.Dun.DUNNNNNNNN!!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

"AYAME!!!!!" said all of them!!

Ayame went to the microphone.

"Hello Boys and girls I hired this band to play here because my Little brother Yuki and friends are here!!!!! OhahahahahahahahOh there they are!!!!"said Ayame happy as ever. (-.-)

They're all amazed that Ayame picked them out of the crowd of hundreds of people! Man, I'm even amazed he even showed up in this story.

Damn the writers said he wouldn't show up!

"What the hell is that idiot doing?" said Yuki annoyed beyond words can say.

"I don't know but..." said Kyo.

"We're going to Kick his ass to Kingdom-Come if he doesn't get down!!!" said yuki and kyo.

"Hi yuki my darling little brother!!"said Ayame. while he was getting down from the stage.

"Ayame what the hell-"said Yuki.

"Now, Now dear brother I know what you're thinking! What is Ayame doing here and why did he get a band to play at the mall where we're at. Hahah my good man!!"said Ayame.and he's still rambling on.

"lets go guys."said Kyo.

"Yeah, know that the lights came back on we can see where the exit is" said haru.

"Yeah I agree" said Yuki, "stupid brother".

"Hey guys where's Kagura?"said Tohru.

"HUH?" said the guys.

Kagura was with the band Nightmare.

"Let's leave her"said Kyo.

"Yeah lets" said everyone except Tohru.

"Ummm...do you think it's ok, you know to leave-" said Tohru

"Of course it is!" said Kyo"Besides she knows her way home and Ayame is still rambling on so it's best to leave before he stops talking!!!"

"Ummm ok"said Tohru, still unconvinced.

"Here Ms.Honda-san think of it as leaving her with rock stars.They will bring her home,or Ayame will."said yuki.

"Ok"said Tohru convinced now.

The gang left with out a word to Kagura and Ayame.

And so they went home and they all agreed not to remember this day of Mall Massacre!!!!! Bahahahahahahahahahhahahah!!!!!! If you so don't want this story to end It's ending right this moment!!!! So all of you can say...

THE END!!!!! suckers!!!!

hahahahahahah!!! ahahahahahahahahahhahahahahah!!!

Oh and what happened to Momiji?! He saw a candy shop in the mall so thats why he was gone for the entire thing, now please exit to your right! please and thank you! Good Night! muahahah.

Momiji then came out of the candy store, "Huh? where did everyone go?! ah! oh well! auf Wiedersehen everyone!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Note: Well this is my first Fruits Basket story! please tell me what you think. this story took me about maybe a few months to finsih because I couldn't think of anything for it and besides, I kinda forgot about it! heheh. so anyway credit goes to Natsuki Takaya creator of FB and idea from me and my friend Alexis! thanks a bunch! cries a river of happiness TT and also Nightmare the band using thier song The World from Death Note op.1. all creadits go to respected onwners!


End file.
